


Linchpin

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e17 Aruba, Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: It's essential that Mick has his husband back.





	

There is a part of Mick that knows he shouldn’t be doing this — that he and the other legends have already messed up the timeline royally. Yet looking at Leonard, Mick couldn’t help but make one more tweak. If his plan worked, maybe just maybe Mick wouldn’t have to see his husband die again. In hopes of getting his Leonard back, Mick took a chance.

After Mick had erased Past Leonard’s memories, he stood there dazed for a couple of seconds. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he quickly slipped a piece of paper into Leonard’s pocket. On it, Mick had written down what had happened on the day Leonard died. The man standing in front of Mick might not be a hero yet but he was unwilling to let Leonard have a death sentence over his head.

So he took fate into his own hands, Mick just hoped that Leonard found the note before it was too late. Memorizing every last detail of Leonard’s face, he stood there for a moment before going back to the Waverider. Once the ship took off, Mick closed his eyes — leaving Leonard behind (both times) had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Mick just hoped that he had made the right decision. 

As Mick began to drift off to sleep, a shock wave hit the Waverider, causing the ship to rock back and forth. After it stabilized, Mick opened his eyes to find Leonard stand next to his seat. 

“How?” Mick asked, hoping this wasn't another hallucination.

“I got your note,” Leonard said, holding up a crinkled note. “I was still able to blow up the Oculus without the pesky side effect of dying. I used a paperweight instead.”

“I missed you.”

“Thanks to you, I never left,” Leonard said before leaning in for a kiss.

Pulling away, Leonard took Mick by the hand and was about to drag his husband to their room. Unfortunately, fate as other plans as the Waverider finally landed.

“Sorry boys but we have some work to do,” Sara said.

Glancing out of the Waverider’s front window, they saw a couple of dinosaurs walked by.

“Welcome to Jurassic Park,” Ray whispered.

“Hmm, I always wanted to use a dinosaur like a getaway car but first I have plans with my husband,” Leonard said before leading Mick towards their bedroom. 

As the door closed behind them, Leonard pushed Mick down on the bed. 

“Its time I thanked you for that note.”

With another kiss to Mick’s lips, Leonard began to take off his husband’s clothes. He was about to get to the good part when there was knocked at the door. Ignoring it, Leonard knew the team could wait he had husband to thank properly before he could even think of stealing a dinosaur.


End file.
